A Professor Falls Ill
by Rosa Clearwater
Summary: A Hogwarts Professor who is to stubborn for their own good falls ill and needs their colleagues help -even though they won't admit it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own HP *tear*

Author Note- This is around PoA

POV: Minerva

When Minerva McGonagall realized she hadn't slept for two days straight and starts to get tired, she ignores this and thinks work was better than lack of sleep. Of course she also doesn't go to bed due to the Dementors patrolling the grounds, and the fact that she needs to finish all her grading and to work on the Examinations for Transfiguration which demands a lot of work. She's been so busy she's missed both her lunches since this happened and now the Staff is slightly worried, even though she always assures them she is fine. But today, it got even worse. Suddenly today Minerva had a pounding headache and she was paler than normal, her eyes glassy from some type of illness and her throat felt extremely sore.

Of course she went straight back to working at Six A.M., and while she did so she put a few glamour charms on herself to hide her actual appearance, with a voice charm to make her voice sound to others like it wasn't sore. So as soon as she finished work, she immediately went to the Great Hall for Breakfast after working for a while since it was now Eight A.M.

…

Minerva looked up smiling slightly at the staff table though she couldn't see her friends' looks of concerns as the room turned fuzzy for a second. She continued smiling knowing the way up to the Staff table by heart and rubbed her eyes as her vision returned to normal. She sat next to Dumbledore and Professor Snape, barely touching her breakfast. She of course couldn't hear the whispers around here, not really paying attention as headache got in the way. _Mental Note: Go down to Hospital Wing to fetch a Headache Potion. _ Minerva thought to herself, and continued thinking to herself straining her smile as Dumbledore asked her "Are you alright?" but she couldn't hear him due to her thoughts and her headache.

"You know, that is a terrible Glamour Spell Minerva." A cold voice quietly whispered to her.

Minerva instantly stared at the speaker shocked he realized the truth. Severus knew exactly what was going on with her, which was bad.

"Severus don't say anything to anyone, I can obviously handle this myself." She hissed back to him and he nodded giving a "Whatever" expression to her as he returned back to talking to others and she returned back to listening to the pounding of her head.

Unknown to her, her condition was being discussed by two witches down the table, who were very concerned for their best friend.

"What do you think Poppy? Think we should force her to come to the Hospital? It took her longer than usual to come up here."

"Rolanda, I'm not quite sure. She seems okay."

"But she did miss two lunches in a row!"

"That's true! Maybe we should, just for her sake ask her." Poppy said thoughtfully. "Then again, she'll probably deny everything and lie because she probably thinks we're going to fuss over her and keep her in the Hospital for about a week."

"Which we have every right too! C'mon she's our best friend!" Rolanda said looking over to Minerva as at she suddenly got up from her chair and was passing them. Minerva looked at the floor breathing deeply but quickly while walking down to the Great Hall which concerned her friends even more.

When Minerva passed Poppy and Rolanda she suddenly felt a wave of slight dizziness fall over her. She stumbled slightly and looked back at the Staff Table muttering she was fine to everyone, who looked at her. She started to walk down the long tables seeing her House as she passed and smiled even though her glamour charm was starting to fade slightly.

Feeling weak inside, another more powerful wave of dizziness came over and the room started to spin in blurs of colors as she shivered tripping and falling to the ground. She heard many gasps as she fell and got everyone's unwanted attention in the room as she felt the cold ground, starting to shake before she passed out. "I'm fine" She stubbornly said before closing her eyes.

_I'm pretty sure this shall have to be continued __. Please R&R_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say that I don't own the marvelous series Harry Potter and that an extraordinary lady named Joanne Rowling does?

Author Note: The Point of view switches from Minerva to Madam Promfrey in the middle of chapter two or somewhere near the middle.

Chapter 2:

POV: Minerva McGonagall

It only seemed like seconds to Minerva that after she fell she awoke in the Hospital Wing. Unknown to her that it was the Hospital Wing that she was in. She of course didn't realize this and the fact that one of her friends was observing her.

"Where-?" Minerva said abruptly stopping her voice was two sore. Minerva realized that the last thing she remembered was trying to leave the Great Hall then everything going black. So she just shut up and observed the room. Or at least try to. A figure hurried over shaking her head muttering something about stubbornness not being healthy and Minerva looked at the figure confused. At last she realized where she was and who was coming to her.

"Oh it looks like the stubborn patient awoke!" A tired but stern voice said arriving at Minerva's bed. Minerva weakly smiled. Before she could really respond Madame Promfrey spelled a throat healing potion into her stomach and Minerva felt instantly better. "Thank you." She said getting up and adjusting the pillow ignoring the pain coursing through her body as she did so.

"Minerva McGonagall, how dare you not tell me about your health?" Madame Promfrey exclaimed and then muttered "You really have to stop being so stubborn and take a break for once."

"Speaking of which" Minerva interrupted "When can I get out? I think I took a big enough break and still have some grad-" She said but was interrupted as Poppy stuffed a muggle thermometer into her mouth and Minerva was muffled stunned seeing the mercury inside it quickly rise.

"I knew it." Poppy muttered but what number the thermometer stopped at Minerva couldn't, as she started to furiously sweat, her eyes turning glassy as she paled knowing it wasn't good most likely. She cursed in her head, 'Why didn't I get a fever reducing spell earlier before I fainted?" Minerva thought to herself.

"Poppy, what is it?" She asked quite calmly forcing herself to not shriek as an immense pain flooded through her, but it disappeared quickly. She started to shiver violently as her friend rushed over to a nearby shelf grabbing some potions, ones she could not see as her friend blocked the exact ones from view. Minerva's hand wrapped around the cold metal of the bed post as her breaths became shallow and quick, her heart starting to race as she grew more awake.

Suddenly Poppy came back with a vial and Minerva sighed waiting to be handed the vial to drink. She wanted to take the potion and feel better than leave. Of course she knew Poppy would object but she really had to make sure all her cubs were safe in the castle and not getting stuck with Dementors or getting into too much trouble.

….

POV: Madame Poppy Promfrey

Minerva's thoughts drifted to worry and she failed at hiding at how badly she wanted to leave, Poppy could tell. So in advance she added a mild amount of Sleeping Draught to the potion to give her friend some rest and calm her down. But before she handed Minerva the vial that Minerva was greedy to drink she said softly "My dear friend, you cannot leave the Hospital, not just yet." She said and realizing her friend was about to argue she continued on her voice hinting concern "You just need to take a break for once and realize that your health is just as important as anyone in this school. Please rest for me Minerva, because you have to get over the Wizard's flu and before I can even consider letting you go back, you need to be healthier again." She said handing Minerva the vial.

Minerva snatched it, probably still unconvinced that her health was really important Poppy observed. Poppy smiled when Minerva laid her head back and slowly began to sleep looking more peaceful than before slowing falling asleep.

Poppy sighed glancing at her old friend as she left the Hospital Wing in order to talk to the others. She would need some help from the staff to convince Minerva to stay until of course she was healthy. And that'd require some of the staff members also to cover for Minerva's paperwork and classes. Poppy thought about this as she entered the Great Hall since it was lunch.

She entered, ignoring the stares of students as she headed to the Staff Table.

"Good afternoon everyone." She said cheerfully to the teachers as they all turned to her.

"Good afternoon Poppy. How's Minerva doing?" Filius Flitwick asked obvious nervous about his friend's condition

"She just woke up, still is as usual stubborn and wants to leave as soon as possible." Said Poppy as laughter erupted from the Head Table, students looked up confused at their teachers. This news did make everyone slightly better and Poppy smiled looking around at everyone

"So what does she have?" Pomona Sprout asked still a little concern.

"Wizards Flu and a delirious at 41 Degrees Celsius" She replied and added "She must have caught it from a student since it has been floating around for about a month." Before anyone could respond she grabbed her plate of food and walked away knowing if since it was a light amount of Sleeping Draught Poppy had put in Minerva's potion she needed to make sure Minerva didn't leave the Hospital if she woke up any time soon. Her new patient was going to have to deal with being on a short leash for a while.

_Thanks for reviewing, more reviews on possibly what to continue on in the story would be helpful. I'm going to try to make a few more chapters, probably around five. A review in general always helps _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable, means its not mine.

Chapter Three:

POV: Minerva McGonagall

When Minerva woke up only a few hours after Poppy came back, and when Poppy had saw her asleep she smiled noticing her fever went down to 39 C but warned all the teachers if she was caught out of bed to report her to Poppy herself.

The second Minerva woke up she realized this, no one was watching over her due to the fact everybody was busy. So she used this time to sneak quietly out of bed and transform into her Animagus form, a grey tabby with markings around her eyes. Minerva knew it wasn't too late around Six PM to be precise. So she also knew Dinner would be in about three hours, so she had three hours of freedom.

Minerva began to sneak away from the Hospital Wing and began walking around the castle passing by a few people who were all students thankfully. She hid in the shadows thankful they didn't notice her as she started to hear their conversation.

As soon as she was about to start paying attention to their conversation someone scooped her up, carrying her away. She hissed not being able to be seen. Most likely it was someone who thought she was Mrs. Norris. She sighed trying to leap out of their arms but whoever it was has a firm grip.

"Stop it Minerva" A cold drawling voice said and she abruptly stopped. The voice sounded familiar as she knew it from somewhere. Suddenly they entered a dungeon and he dropped Minerva onto the ground. She transformed back into her human self panting.

"Give me one good reason as to not hand you over back to Poppy when she realizes you are gone."

"Severus! Please, I beg of you! I needed freedom from that awful place." She said her heart racing even more as she started to cough even more.

"So you thought it'd be best to endanger yourself even more to watch over your 'cubs'?" Severus ask taking note. "Honestly Minerva, you seriously need to be resting right now."

"No! They need me to protect them from the Dementors! I have to save them!" She said a wave of fear came over and suddenly the room started to spin. The headache came back as beads of sweat came over Minerva's face.

"Severus! They are coming! The Dementors are coming!" She screamed shaking him violently as she felt the room turned colder. "Please, stop them from giving me the Dementor's Kiss!" She said scared

….

POV: Severus Snape

Severus' eyes widen in surprise. The Deputy Headmistress had gone crazy! She continued to shake him screaming about Dementors. Nothing was happening though! He had to get her to calm down before everyone at Dinner heard her.  
"Expecto Patronum!" He said loudly but only Minerva heard. She quieted down as he sent a message using the Patronus to Poppy as he obviously couldn't tell Dumbledore since he was busy with to Ministry Meetings for the couple of days and had no idea of what happened.

"Thank you Severus" She said smiling ignoring the footsteps of those coming into the Dungeons. She began to cry when Poppy came in with Filius.

"Hermione Granger, why did you come to the Dungeons with Crookshanks?" Minerva asked Poppy confused. Poppy raised an eyebrow then realized what was happening.

"Oh Professor! Harry got stuck on his Transfiguration homework and needed to ask you about it. And since Ron's injury from Quidditch got him the Hospital Wing, he wants to ask you there." Poppy said then continued "We've been looking for everywhere professor!" She said concern in her voice.

Minerva nodded then followed "Hermione" ignoring Crookshanks as she headed to the Hospital Wing.

"She's gone madder than Trelawney!" Filius groaned. "Severus why didn't you call us earlier?"

"Because I wanted to make sure Hermione wasn't dragging her back due to a simple lack of sleep disorder, Crookshanks." Snape said grinning. He was never going to let them forget this.

_Chapter was more a filler/request from a reviewer, so that's the reason it is shorter than the other chapters. Reviews are most appreciated __._


	4. Author Note

Author note:

Internet has been done since last update . I'm going to have to wait a few days since I've been borrowing different computers and I need to use the computer everything is on. Sorry peoples. Also, I'm starting to run out of ideas for another chapter before I finish it, anyone has an idea or two please review and say the idea.


	5. The End

Disclaimer: Do not own HP (AKA: Harry Potter)

Author Note-I got my computer on and back :D! So now –because I am losing inspiration on this story- I'm going to make this the last chapter and be done with it. Shortest chapter, I know

POV: Minerva McGonagall

"I want to leave Poppy. You've kept me in here too long." Minerva said flipping through the newest edition of the Daily Prophet.

"Minerva, you know very well it will be best if you stay here just for another day or too."

"Poppy, my fever is going down, I'm feeling much healthier, I'm not delirious anymore and I'm far behind in grading. I really really need to get back before my students' grades drop anymore due to lack of proper teaching in Transfiguration."

"Minerva while this is true, you need to relax for at least one more day. Would you want to accidentally want to give any students the pain and sickness you had just went through. If you trust me, then you should really just wait a little longer before leaving the Hospital Wing."

"While I do trust you, I find it really unfair that I cannot leave just yet." Minerva grumbled returning back to the paper.

When Poppy finally left for breakfast, Severus Snape came back down to check on Minerva –the teachers didn't trust her to be by herself.

"Feeling any better, Minerva?" Severus asked her.

"Quite better thank you for asking, Severus." Minerva responded sharply.

"Might I give you some good news?" He asked then continued on without waiting for an answer "Poppy says that if you rest a little more and eat something, you will be well enough to leave early in the morning, I think around Breakfast?" He said and Minerva smiled slightly.

"Oh and Crookshanks and the others can't wait to see you teaching again."

"Crookshanks?" Minerva asked her smile replaced by a frown of confusion.

"Never mind."


End file.
